What Has My Life Become?
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Sequel to Johnny's Discovery.Set 22 years in the future.Alli has just gotten divorced and is moving back to Degrassi.Johnny is a single father who's wife died over ten years ago.What happens when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

I am so excited for today,I am finally moving back to Degrassi.I have wanted to do it for so long but my husband works in Chicago and he didn't want to move,but now that we are finally divorced I am packing up my four kids and going and I will never look back.

My name is Alli Bhandari-Wilson,as some of you may know.I am 36 years old and I am now a divorcee,thank God.I have four children and they are:

18 year old Dylan-he was the star of the football team when we lived in has blonde hair and brown eyes and pale skin.

16 year old Katharine-She is into Theatre Arts and she has Black hair and brown eyes and dark skin just like me.

14 1/2 year old Helena-She is kind of goth she wasn't always wearing black eye makeup and black clothes you would see that she does have natural black hair(most people think its dyed) and green eyes and Dark skin like me.

and then there is my baby 13 year old Adam Jr he looks just like his daddy with fair skin brown hair and green eyes.

My children are the light of my life and they are what helped me get through my divorce.

I was married to a man named Adam he was not a cruel man,I mean he never hit me or our children or raised his voice at us,But I know that he has cheated on me numerous times and he never really showed interest in being a father.

I met him when I was eighteen years old and while most of his business partners and family don't know it,I was already pregnant when we met and because of this I haven't seen my family in 18 years,as they do not approve of pre-marital sex.

But as I head off to the airport with my kids I realize that my life can only get better from here.

While also thinking,What has my life become?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about it being so short.:(

Next up:Johnny's Chapter

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! :)


	2. Johnny

I am Lonely,when I was in high school if anybody had ever heard me use that word to describe myself I would have been ridiculed,but now I don't care I am 39 years old and alone and it doesn't really matter what people think of me anymore.

My name is Johnny Dimarco,I as I mention before am 39 years old,I am a widower,and I have two amazing daughters and they are:

Bridget-15 years old cheerleader type,Long Dark Brown curly hair,and Green eyes.

and

Grace-also 15 years old,Loner type,Long Blonde straight hair,and Brown eyes.I swear she tries to act goth but in reality she is the farthest thing from it.

Anyways,10 years ago I had the most amazing life,I was married to the most incredible woman,some of you may know her as Adrianna Walker,the girl I hooked up with after me and Alli broke up all those years ago,but as I was saying we were married and we had the most amazing life together,we had our daughters who were five years old at the time,and then one day I was waiting for her to come home when I got a phone call telling me that she had been in an accident and that she hadn't made it.

As a doctor even though I knew it was true I still didn't want to believe it.I had been out of Med school for about two years when she died and I was an intern which means I wasn't making near enough money to support myself and my I did what I had to do,which sadly involved moving back in with my parents for a little while.

But through it all I have had my daughters with me,who thankfully are not screwed up just because they never had a mother to help them through some of the weird teen phases.

Also,the one other thing in my life that is bad besides being lonely is the fact that I work 18 hour days sometimes longer so when I am at home all I do is sleep,I never get to see my daughters and I never have time to date so I can't even find them a replacement mother,not that anybody could ever replace Adrianna.

What has my life become?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :)


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR"S NOTE:Okay so let's get down to business.I need reviews telling me if I should continue on with this story or start over using a completely different story line.

PLEASE GET BACK TO ME!!!!! THANKS!!!!


	4. Flashback

Alli's POV

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We arrived in Degrassi today and it got me to thinking about Johnny Dimarco,we got back together for a little while when I was eighteen and he is Dylan's father,this is a fact that I have kept from both Dylan and Johnny.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started at the University when I was eighteen years old,four years after Johnny enrolled.I honestly wasn't sure that I would see him while I was attending the school,but then one day I was walking out of a Psychology class when I walked right into him.

"Johnny?"Alli asked in amazement

"Yeah?"Johnny replied without even looking at the person who had just walked into finally looked up and with wide eyes asked"Alli?

"Oh My God! I can't believe it's you"Alli screamed as she wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck.

"This is kind of a shock I didn't think that I would see you here before I left."Johnny said.

"Left?Leave?You're leaving?"Alli asked.

"Yeah,I'm going to Medical school,Hopefully in the U.S."Johnny replied.

"U.S.?As in the United States of America?"Alli asked shocked.

"Yeah,I'm hoping that I get into Johns Hopkins."Johnny replied.

"But you don't know yet?"Alli asked

"I should get my acceptance letter in a few weeks."Johnny replied.

"Wow that soon,huh? The moment I literally ran into you I started planning all of the things that we could do now that we would actually be allowed to be together now."Alli said.

"You mean your parents aren't going to like force you to marry some Muslim guy?"Johnny asked suprised.

"Well let me tell you,They tried,but I told them that I refused to do it and I just left and got a job to pay for an apartment and then I started College here."Alli said.

"So you finally got out of the grips of your over-bearing parents,that's cool,what about Sav?"Johnny asked.

"He is married to a Muslim girl and he about to graduate from Banting with a degree in Engineering."Alli replied.

"Wow that is exactly what your parents wanted him to do,isn't it?"Johnny asked.

"Yes and that is exactly why he did it."Alli replied"But anyway back to the subject at hand,I cannot believe that you will be leaving me again in three weeks,I thought that you said that when I started college we could be together again."

"I know I did but that was before I knew that I wanted to be a Doctor."Johnny replied"But at least while I am here for the next three weeks we can hang out together"

"Yeah,And relive old memories."Alli replied

"I've got to go but I will talk to you later,Okay?"Johnny asked.

"Okay."Alli replied as she walked Johnny walk off the campus while thinking to herself"Damn,Why do I still love that boy?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:Sorry that this chapter was so short,the next one will be longer I just wanted to get this one out there so that you wouldn't think that I had given up on the story,and Also a note about Reviews,I no longer welcome flames,but Constructive Criticism is always welcome at My door.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! :)


	5. Sorry about this Author's Note

**Sorry about having to put another Author's Note up in place of a chapter but the last review I received from Sammy May Cullen was just annoying,So here it is Sammy May Cullen if you read this I have a message for you,If you do not like my story then do what any smart person would do,Stop Reading It,Other people have favorited this story and put alerts on it so I am not going to go back and rewrite it just to satisfy one person,In the future I might write a different version of this story but for now I am going to continue working on this version of the story,As for your language I would really appreciate it if when you gave me bad reviews you didn't use words like Fuck because I went and read your profile on here and it says that you are 14 years old and I'm sure you know that any respectable 14 year old would not use words like Fuck to talk to anybody that they didn't know,Thanks.**


	6. The Park

Johnny and Alli met up a few more times in the next three the last time they met was the time that counted.

They were walking through the park hand in hand when Johnny pulled Alli towards a bench and made her sit down.

"You know I love you right?"Johnny asked

"Of course,I love you too."Alli replied"But it feels like you're about to tell me something bad"

"It's not really bad,it's actually good."Johnny replied."I got accepted into Johns Hopkins in the U.S. and I leave tomorrow."

"What? Usually you get an acceptance letter about three months before you leave for the college.''Alli replied.

"Well I applied for late decision not to mention that I got my acceptance letter two weeks ago I just didn't want to tell you until I had to."Johnny said

"You just thought that you would wait until last minute to tell me that you are leaving me again?"Alli asked as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Alli"Johnny replied as he wiped her tears."You knew from the moment we ran into each other that I was probably going to school in the U.S."

"I know and I am proud of you,it's just that I love you and I don't want you to leave."Alli said.

"It's what's best for my future."Johnny told Alli.

"I know"Alli replied then all of a sudden she blurted out"I think we should have sex"

"Shh Alli,that is not exactly something you are supposed to scream out in public."Johnny told her.

"There is nobody around and I need to be with you before you leave."Alli said

"You have been with me everyday for three weeks."Johnny replied.

''I mean sexually Johnny."Alli replied"And your an asshole because you just wanted me to say sexually out loud."

"Yeah I did"Johnny replied smiling.

"So,your thoughts and opinions?"Alli asked

"I want to do this with you,obviously"Johnny replied."But I need to know that you'll be okay with the fact that we had sex after I leave tomorrow."

"I'll be fine Johnny."Alli replied."I love you and I am older and more mature and I know what I am doing."

"So like when do you want to do it?"Johnny asked.

"How about now"Alli replied as she leaned in and started kissing Johnny.

When it was over Alli rolled over to face Johnny"I love you."she told him

"I love you too."Johnny replied"You don't regret doing that do you?"

"Of course not."Alli replied."Do you?"

"No."Johnny ran his finger through her hair and said"God i'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too,but know I realize that you have to go because this is your future and I don't want you to stay here just for me so that one day you can wake up and ask yourself why you didn't go away to school."Alli said.

"I'm glad you understand and I'm going to call you everyday."Johnny assured Alli.

"You better."Alli told him with a smile on her face.

18 years later and she was still smiling at the memory of that still missed Johnny and hadn't seen him since that day at the park,They had decided that that was the way that they wanted to say goodbye to each other,Not in an airport crying all over each other.

* * *

TBC....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :)


	7. Alli's First Day

Before I moved back to Degrassi,I arranged for a job to be waiting for me when I got there,I was going to be working as a secretary for a lawyer,the money from that job plus alimony and child support would make me well not a wealthy woman,but I would definitely be well off.

The day that I started my job I showed up early so that I could learn what my job entailed,my boss introduced me to his business partners,gave me a detailed description of my job,and gave me a tour of the office.

An hour later I was working like a dog,around four o' clock that afternoon I had my head buried in my work,when a guy walked in and said."I'm here to see Mr. Lydecker"Mr Lydecker meaning my boss.

"Do you have an appointment to see him today?"I asked without looking up from my work.

"Alli?"The guy asked.

Shocked by the fact that someone who didn't work here knew my name I looked up and was shocked to find,"Johnny!!!"

"What are you doing here?"Johnny asked.

"Working."Alli answered."What are you doing here? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"You could say that."Johnny answered."I'm a doctor now and i'm being sued for malpractice."

"Oh My God! Seriously?"Alli asked.

"Yeah"Johnny answered.

"Well,what did you do? Or supposedly do?"Alli asked in a suspicious way but couldn't contain her small smile.

"The person who's sueing me it turns out had a scalpel somehow left inside of him after I did surgery on him and he is now sueing me for it being left there."Johnny replied."And stop it with that smile it is not funny at all."He said and then couldn't help but grin.

"I guess if the situation is that serious then I will try to get you in with Mr Lydecker in the next few minutes."Alli said."He's not meeting with anybody right now and his next appointment isn't for another forty-five minutes."

"Thanks Alli!"Johnny said flashing her his killer smile again.

"Your welcome."Alli replied."Just give me a minute"Alli said before she got up and went into Mr Lydecker's office.

She emerged a few minutes later and told Johnny that Mr Lydecker was ready to see him.

The meeting lasted for the next forty minutes and Johnny got out just in time for Mr Lydeckers next appointment to not be interrupted.

Johnny stuck his hands in his pocket and stood there awkwardly for a second as if he didn't know what to say and then finally he spoke and said"So,we should get together sometime soon,we could have lunch or something."

"That's sounds good."Alli replied with a smile.

"So i'll see you later?"Johnny asked as he started heading for the door.

"See you."Alli replied.

Maybe my son will finally get to know his real father"Alli thought"One that could actually care about him."

* * *

TBC.........

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :D


	8. Reunited

The next day,after Alli got off of work,she looked up Johnny's phone number,and decided to call him and ask him if he wanted to get together and talk.

They decided that Alli would go over to Johnny's house so that they could reconnect and tell each other about the past 18 years without any interruptions from the outside world.

Alli arrived at Johnny's house at eight o' clock on the dot and the second the front door opened Alli pounced on Johnny and gave him a hug that brought back all the things that they had forgotten about each other all those years ago.

Johnny showed Alli into the kitchen and ask her if she wanted anything to drink, she responded with,"No,Thank you, I kind of just want to start talking about the past eighteen years and about all of the things that we have missed since we have been apart."

So Johnny showed her into the living room and once they had gotten settled on the sofa Alli asked,"So, Johnny what has been happening in your life since you left me for medical school all those years ago?"

"Well, I got my Medical Degree, I got married, and I became a father." Johnny responded.

"Wow!" Alli said in a slightly shocked voice," You're married?"

"Well, I was." Johnny replied. "But,umm.., she died ten years ago."

"Oh my God, Johnny!"Alli said her voice sounding very shocked now,"I am so sorry, that's just terrible."

"I know and it happened so suddenly." Johnny said with a sad look in his eyes," But please don't ask me how it happened because I hate reliving it over and over again."

"Ok I won't ask about it." Alli promised," But tell me about your child or... Children?"

"Children" Johnny replied,"Two daughters, Bridget and Grace,they are fifteen years old one looks like me the other looks just like her mother, and they are both terrific and smart girls and I am proud to be their father."Johnny said.

"That is so sweet!" Alli exclaimed with a smile.

"But now it's your turn to tell me about your life."Johnny said.

"Well let's see I got married, became a mother, and pretty much worked a little here and there in between." Alli said.

"Ok, well I guess I should act surprised about the fact that you're married since you acted surprised about the fact that I had gotten married."Johnny said, "But tell me about your husband?"

"My ex-husband you mean?" Alli asked." We just recently got a divorce, that's why I moved back here with my children."

"Then tell me about your kids." Johnny said.

"Let's see, there's Dylan he's 18, Katharine is 16, Helena is 14, and then there is 13 year old Adam." Alli told him.

"Whoa!" Johnny exclaimed," That is a lot of children, I bet your house is crazy."

"It is, but there is something even crazier that I need to tell you Johnny and it involves my oldest son, Dylan."Alli said.

"Go on." Johnny prodded

Next Chapter: Alli Tells Johnny That He Is Dylan's Father!

Please Review! :D


	9. The Truth

"Well you see..."Alli started," My son Dylan is well he's..."

"He's what?" Johnny asked."Whatever it is you can tell me."

" here it my son Dylan is your son."Alli said.

"Wait! What?" Johnny yelled in shock." What do you mean that he is my son? How could you not tell me about this sooner?"

"Look Johnny, I am really sorry that I didn't tell you about this sooner and I know I should have." Alli said as she started tearing up." But you had already left for the U.S. and for medical school and I knew that was your dream and I couldn't take that away from you."

"What do you mean you couldn't take that away from me?"Johnny asked puzzled."Why would telling me that have kept me from medical school?"

"Because I know you Johnny." Alli stated," You would have found out that I was pregnant and you would have come back here to Degrassi and gotten some minimum wage job that you would have hated just to take care of me and our son."

"And that would have been a bad thing?" Johnny asked," And still even if you didn't want me to quit medical, I graduated four years after you got pregnant Alli. He was three when I graduated medical school. Why couldn't you have contacted me and told me then? Why did you wait eighteen years to tell me the truth?"

" Well first of all, yes it would have been a bad thing for you to quit medical school and come back here because after a few years of working that crappy job that you would have gotten you would have started to resent me and our son and I didn't want that to happen." Alli stated.

"Ok. I kind of understand that. But what about the second question?" Johnny questioned.

"Well, i'm not going to lie and tell you that I never thought of telling you about Dylan the minute you graduated from medical school but by then he already thought that my husband was his father and I felt guilty because he didn't know you as his father but I also didn't want him to know the truth because by then I had had a daughter and me and my husband were happy and I figured that you were over me by then and I didn't want to cause turmoil in your life or mine by telling you the truth." Alli answered..

"Ok. So you didn't tell me the truth because you wanted to keep your perfect image little image with your husband and two kids and a nice house with a little picket fence?" Johnny asked." Did your husband even know that he wasn't the father of Dylan? What, did he think that he had been born four months early and just happened to be the size of a full term baby?"

"Of course he knew he wasn't Dylan's father. I would never have lied about that."Alli said.

"Oh,really!"Johnny said almost yelling," Because you certainly didn't have a problem not telling me the truth about the situation."

"Look Johnny. "Alli pleaded," I wanted to tell you the truth from the moment I found out that I was pregnant but I was young and scared and I didn't know what to do and you were gone and all I could picture in my head was all the girls that you were probrably having sex with in the U.S. and I just had to move on from you. Even if it meant you not knowing our son."

"So your own selfishness kept me from knowing him." Johnny said. "Well that's just great! And just so you know after I left you I didn't have sex with anybody for over a year."

"Well it's not like I knew that!"Alli stated." It broke my heart when you left and even after I married my husband I was still thinking about you everyday and I kept thinking about you until Dylan was at least five, but after I had my fourth child I realized that I couldn't keep living in the past and that I just had to try and forget about you. But I loved you Johnny, I loved you and you broke my heart !"

"And i'm really am sorry about that Alli. I never meant to hurt you. "Johnny said," And it's not like I never thought of you. Even after I got married I still thought of you all the time. But it's like you said I had to move on and live my life and accept that you wouldn't be in it."

"You really thought about me?"Alli asked .

"All the time."Johnny confirmed.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better about some things but even worse about the situation with Dylan."Alli said," I really am sorry that I kept you from him and I really do regret it. But I can't change it. All I can do is hope that you will be in his life now and in the future and that you won't hate me for what i've done."

"Of course I want to be there for him and get to know him I mean he is my son and we do have a lot to catch up on." Johnny said with a slight smile,"And just so you know Alli, I could never hate you."

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	10. Telling Dylan the Truth

" I'm glad that you never forgot about me and that you could never be mad at me" Alli said," But I haven't exactly told Dylan that you are his father. Or that my ex-husband isn't his father."

"And when you say not exactly, you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I mean not at all." Alli replied.

"Oh my God, Alli!'" Johnny exclaimed, ''Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, Johnny."Alli responded," There's nothing else. And I promise that I am going home right now to tell Dylan the truth."

"Ok."Johnny said," Then I guess that I will talk to you later."

"Bye." Alli said and then she walked out the door and headed towards home to tell her son about his real father.

At Alli's house...

Alli walked into her house and yelled out,"Dylan! Where are you? We need to talk."

"Coming, mom!" Dylan yelled and after a few minutes he bounded down the stairs and into the entryway." What did you need?" He asked.

" I need to talk to you." Alli stated, "So can you come into the living?"

"This sounds serious."Dylan said suspiciously, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong." Alli replied."But this is serious and I need you to sit down so we can talk."

"Ok."Dylan said, "But mom you're starting to freak me out so can you just say what you need to say."

"Fine."Alli said." Dylan, there is no easy way to say this and you may hate me after I tell you, but just remember that I will always be your mother and that I only kept this from you to protect you."

"Ok mom. "Dylan said.," I trust you. So just tell me whatever it is you are keeping from me."

"Well, my ex-husband, your father, was not your real father." Alli stated as she prepared for the hatred from her son to come out.

"I know." Dylan said.

"Wait! What do you mean, you know?"Alli asked in utter shock.

"I mean I know."Dylan said," I mean look at me mom. I may have your eyes, but I have blonde hair and considering the fact that you have black hair and the man you tried to make me believe was my father had dark brown hair, I always kind of assumed that either I was adopted or he wasn't my father."

"How come you never told me that you knew this or that you suspected that you were adopted?"Alli asked.

"I just always assumed that you would eventually get around to telling me and I also assumed that you had a good reason to keep it a secret." Dylan said." So are you going to tell me who he is?"

"Of course I am going to tell you Dylan." Alli said.

"Am I going to get to meet him?"Dylan asked.

"You kind of already have." Alli stated.

"What do you mean I kind of already have?"Dylan asked."Who is he?

"His name is Johnny Dimarco." Alli answered.

"You mean that guy that we met in the supermarket the other day?" Dylan asked shocked." Your old high school boyfriend?"

"Yes. That was him."Alli responded, "And he wasn't just my high school boyfriend. I also got back together with him for a little while when I started college. And that is when I got pregnant with you."

"So what you got pregnant with me and he just decided to up and leave you?" Dylan asked, "Sounds like a great guy."

"That's not how it happened."Alli said," I didn't find out that I was pregnant with you until after he left."

"And after you told him he just went on with his life and never came back? Never tried to see me?"Dylan asked.

"Well, no." Alli said," This is going to make me sound like a horrible person but I never told him that I was pregnant with you."

"What? Why?"Dylan asked.

" I had my reasons." Alli stated," They might not be good reasons but they were reasons that I had."

" Well when did you tell him about me?" Dylan asked," When I was born? When I was five, ten, fifteen?"

" I told him that you were his son today."Alli answered.

"Today?" Dylan asked,"You told him today? You waited eighteen years to tell him that I am his son?"

"Yes." Alli said near tears," And I am sorry for that and I never meant for it to happen like this but I can't change what has happened. I just hope that you won't pack up your things and leave because of this. "

" I'm not going to leave mother." Dylan stated, "Where would I go? I apparently can't go back to your ex-husband because he isn't my father and I can't go stay with my real father because he didn't know that I existed until today. That's really screwed up, you know that?'"

" Of course I know that it is screwed up and I wish I could go back in time and tell him that I was pregnant the minute I found out but I can't."Alli said, "But what I can do is make sure that you meet him and that you get to know him. He is an amazing person."

"How would you even know that he would want to see me?"Dylan asked.

"Because he told me that he did."Alli responded,"He is just as pissed off at me as you are for not telling both of you the truth."

"And he has a right to be and so do I."Dylan stated.,"Look, I don't really want to talk about this anymore right now. I have a lot of thinking to do. But maybe in the next few days you can explain to me your reasons for keeping this a secret, but as for right now can you do me one favor?"

"Anything Dylan." Alli answered," I will do anything just name it."

" Take me to meet him." Dylan said.

"Right now?" Alli asked.

"Yes."Dylan responded" We have a lot of catching up to do."

"OK."Alli said." If that's what you want."

"It is." Dylan said.

"Well then,let's go."Alli said.

And then they headed out the front door on the way to Johnny's house so Dylan could finally meet his real father after eighteen years.

TBC.

PLEASE REVIEW!:D They help me to keep writing.


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived back at Johnny's house Alli knocked on the front door. After a about a minute Johnny opened the door and invited them in.

Once they were inside Alli decided to do the introductions," Johnny, this is my,er, our son Dylan. Dylan, this is Johnny, your father."

Hi. "Johnny said awkwardly, as he stuck out his hand for Dylan to shake.

"Hi. " Dylan replied just as awkwardly as he shook Johnny's hand.

Johnny turned to Alli and said," Do you think you could leave us alone for a while? We have a lot to catch up on."

"Umm... I guess I could." Alli said and then turned to her son and asked," Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, Mom." Dylan replied," I'll be fine."

"Ok." Alli said," I guess that I will see you later at ."

"Bye." Johnny and Dylan both replied as Alli exited out the front door.

After she was gone Dylan turned to Johnny and awkwardly said," So I guess that you are my Father."

"Uh yeah." Johnny said just as awkwardly,"And I guess that you are my son."

There was an awkward silence and then Johnny said,"You know I didn't know that your mother was pregnant with you."

"Yeah I know." Dylan replied," She told me."

"Good." Johnny said," I wanted you to know that I didn't just abandon your mother when she was pregnant or abandon you when your were little."

"I do know that." Dylan said," But honestly what would you have done?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked," Done about what?"

"About me and my mother if she had told you that she was pregnant back then what would you have done?" Dylan asked," I mean you were twenty-two years old and on your way to medical school in the U.S.. Would you really have given up on your dreams of becoming a doctor to raise me?"

"I would love to be able to stand here and tell you that I would have given up medical school, partying, and being young to raise you and be with your mother. But honestly I can't answer that question." Johnny said," I mean right now at the age I am and after actually living through probably half of my life I would say, yes, that I definitely would have given all that up just to be there for you, to be a father to you, but back then at the age of twenty-two being so young and selfish like I was back then I really don't know what I would have done."

"I guess I can understand that." Dylan said," I just wish that my mom had given you a chance. To find out what you would have done. At least then I would have known who my real father was growing up. Good or bad."

"Me too." Johnny said," In a way I can understand why your mother did what she did, but in other ways I feel like she cheated me out of your whole childhood, your whole life."

"I feel the same way." Dylan said," She very well may have cheated me out of being raised by a man that wasn't a total bastard. Assuming, that you had stayed with her."

"I guess that we will never know what could have been or what should have been." Johnny said,"All we can do now is move forward and get to know each other and be in each others lives."

"That would be cool." Dylan said," So uh... Do I have any siblings that I don't know about?"

" Actually you have two."Johnny said, " Twin sisters. Bridget and Grace. They are fifteen-years-old."

" Wow! So when do I get to meet them?" Dylan asked.

Johnny looked at the watch on his wrist and said," Wel they should be home any minute now."

TBC...

THANKS FOR READING!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, actually, I should probably tell them about you first. Give them a little heads up about meeting you. Instead of just springing you on them." Johnny told his son.

"You're probably right." Dylan agreed," I'm going to go before they get here."

"Ok." Johnny said awkwardly," I will call you and tell you when you can come meet your sisters. It will probably be tomorrow."

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Dylan said," Uh, bye."

"Bye." Johnny replied and walked his son to the door.

When his daughters arrived home from school, Johnny called them into the kitchen and told them that they needed to talk.

Once they had sat down at the countertop, he said," Girls, there is something I need to tell you. I just found out today and I don't think that there is any point in trying to hide it."

"Ok. You're starting to freak me out." Grace said," But continue."

"Ok. Ok." Johnny said," You have a brother."

"What?" Bridget asked shocked.

"Yeah. What?" Grace asked.

"How can we have a brother?" Bridget asked," You haven't dated anyone in years."

"Well you know you don't have to be dating someone to have a kid with them." Grace pointed out.

"Well, you should be dating someone if you are having a kid with them. Actually, you should be married to them. And neither one of you should even think about having a kid until I am on or near my death bed." Johnny started," And my son, your brother, is actually older than you, not younger."

"How much older are we talking?" Bridget asked," Like a year?"

"Three, actually." Johnny told them.

"You mean he's eighteen!" Grace exclaimed," How are we just finding out about this?"

"It's like I told you." Johnny started," I just found out about this today."

"This is so weird." Bridget said," So you were like twenty-two when he was born?"

"Apparently." Johnny replied.

"Apparently?" Grace asked," How do you not know?"

"Who's his mother?" Bridget asked.

"Alli Bhandari." Johnny answered.

"Your high school girlfriend?" Grace asked," Did you get her pregnant while she was still in high school?"

"No." Johnny responded," It was after she had started college, right before I went to the U.S. to go to medical school."

"And she never told you that she was pregnant?" Bridget asked.

"Never. She never called me. Or wrote me. E-mailed me. No contact at all." Johnny replied.

"So do we like, get to meet him?" Grace asked.

"Of course." Johnny answered," I met him for the first time today and he said that he wanted to meet the two of you."

"Cool!" Bridget said," I want to meet him... Today!"

"Me too!" Grace said," This is weird. But I am intrigued."

"So today it is?" Johnny asked.

"Today it is." Both of his daughters replied.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny called Alli up and when she answered he said," Hi. Can me and my daughters' come over? I told them about Dylan and they want to meet him?"

"Uh. Sure. I guess." Alli said, " Are you coming over now?"

"If that's alright with you." Johnny stated," If not Dylan can just come back over here."

"No. It's fine." Alli said," Come on over."

"Ok. Thanks." Johnny said and hung up.

They arrived about ten minutes later and rang the doorbell.

A boy that was about twelve or thirteen answered the door.

"Hi." Johnny said," We are here to see Dylan and your mother."

"Hi. Come in."The kid said," I'm Adam." He let them in and the said," Bye." He then went upstairs.

Alli had heard the doorbell rung and now entered the hallway where Johnny and his daughters were standing.

"Who let you in?" Alli asked.

"Adam?" Johnny said unsure of his answer.

"Oh." Alli said," Where did he go?"

"He went that way." Johnny said pointing to the stairs.

"Oh. Sorry he just left y'all here." Alli said," He's not really a people person."

"It's fine." Johnny said," So where's Dylan?"

"He's in his room." Alli said," I'll go get him."

"Thanks." Johnny said as Alli left the hallway.

She turned around and said," Make yourselves at home. The living room's that way." She said with a point.

A minute or two later Alli returned with Dylan following her.

They walked into the living room and Johnny stood up and said," Dylan, I would like you to meet your sisters Bridget and Grace. Bridget and Grace this is your brother Dylan and his mother Alli."

After the introductions, Alli said to Johnny," Maybe we should go into the kitchen and let the kids get to know each other."

"Ok." Johnny said and then they exited the room.

"So... This is awkward." Bridget said finally breaking the silence.

"Yes it is." Dylan agreed.

"Did you know that our Dad was your Dad or did you not have a clue?" Grace jumped in.

"Ummm... I always knew that my mother's now ex-husband wasn't my father. But I never knew that your Dad was also mine." Dylan answered.

"This is just so weird." Bridget said," I mean do we act like brother and sisters or just friends? And do we see each other every day like normal siblings do or do we just see each other at school?"

" I really don't know." Dylan said, " But I am sure that my Mom and our Father are in the kitchen figuring that out right now."

"What about your brother and sisters?" Grace asked," Do they know about this whole situation?"

" I don't think that my mother has told them yet." Dylan said," But I am sure that there will be a discussion about it at the dinner table tonight. Because I am pretty sure that she is asking y'all to stay for dinner."

"Well that should be fun." Bridget said," You're brother and sisters sit down at the dinner table and one of them asks who we are and your mother say 'Oh, just your oldest brothers two half-siblings that he knew nothing about until today. Oh, and that man sitting across from you is your brother's father. Now somebody pass the rolls.' It will be completely natural."

"So we'll have drama at the dinner table." Dylan said matter-of-factly," It'll be like were a real family."

" What if your Mom and our Dad fall back in love and want to get married?" Grace asked," We'd be like The Brady Bunch."

" Is that a bad thing?" Dylan asked.

"It's not the worst thing that could ever happen." Grace answered," But I expect to get my own bathroom.

Just then they heard Alli call from the kitchen," Dinner's ready! Everybody come sit down at the table."

Dylan, Grace, and Bridget walked from the living room into the dining room. It took Katharine, Adam, and Helena longer to get there because they were coming from upstairs.

But when they entered the kitchen the first thing Katharine said was," Who are they?"

Bridget leaned in towards her sister and her new-found brother and said," Didn't I say that was how it was going to start? I guess now we just back and watch the madness ensue."

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	14. Chapter 14

"Who are they?" Katharine asked again.

"Well...Um...This is Johnny Dimarco and his two daughters Bridget and Grace." Alli answered.

"And who are they?" Katharine asked," Wait! Johnny Dimarco as in your old college boyfriend?"

"Yes." Alli replied.

"Why is he here?" Katharine questioned.

Bridget leaned in towards Dylan and whispered," Give her a second. She'll get it. I mean you look way too much like our father for her not to."

And in fact just as Bridget finished that sentence Katharine exclaimed," Oh my God! He's Dylan's father. Wow! I didn't think it was possible to feel this stupid. I mean he looks nothing like you or Dad."

"Is that true, Mom?" Helena asked.

"Yes. It is. Johnny is Dylan's father." Alli answered, not caring to lie anymore.

"So you've been lying to us our whole lives?" Katharine asked," And aren't you the one who always says don't have sex until your married? You're such a hypocrite!"

"I do say that. And I mean it. I did have sex before I got married. You're right about that. But I also got pregnant. Which is why I tell you to wait. You don't want to end up eighteen and pregnant like I did, do you?" Alli asked.

"That won't happen to me." Katharine said.

"How do you know?" Alli asked," I didn't think that it would happen to me."

"Because i'm not a slut." Katharine said with venom in her voice.

"Go to your room. Right now." Alli told her eldest daughter.

"Gladly." Katharine said as she stood up to leave the table.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	15. Chapter 15

"I am so sorry you had to hear that." Alli said to her guests.

"It's fine." Johnny assured her," I'm sure she's just in shock."

"That's no excuse for how she behaved." Alli said.

But the subject was quickly changed by Alli's youngest daughter, Helena, when she turned to Johnny and asked," So? What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a doctor." Johnny told her.

"Cool." Helena said with an impressed look upon her face.

Alli interrupted and said," Helena is very interested in the medical field."

"Really?" Johnny questioned," It's definitely an interesting profession to get into. By the way Alli. Why are you working as a secretary? I know you went to college."

"Yes. I did go to college. I am working as a secretary, because it was the only job available on such short notice." Alli said.

"So what did you get your degree in?" Johnny asked her.

"I double-majored in Business and English." Alli told him.

"That's interesting. What dream career lead you to that degree? What kind of work were you doing before you moved back here?" Johnny asked.

"Well, before we moved here I worked as an Editor at a publishing company, but what I would really like to do with the Business side of my degree is open an independent book publishing company." Alli explained.

"Wow! That's very ambitious. But it would be awesome if you did that." Johnny said.

"Yeah. I have a meeting at the bank tomorrow about getting a loan so I can go ahead and start building the business." Alli said.

"Well if you need any help looking for a space for your business or anything like that just let me know." Johnny offered.

"Thanks." Alli said gratefully and then turned to face Johnny's daughters," So, Bridget? Grace? What kind of careers do you want to have?"

Bridget was the first to answer," I want to be a makeup artist, but not a boring one that works at like a cosmetology booth in a mall or something. I want to do the makeup for movies. Like gory horror movies."

"That sounds like it would be a lot of fun. Very different." Alli said, smiling," What about you, Grace?"

"I'm not as different as my sister, here. I either want to be a lawyer, one that works for the prosecution, or a veterinarian." Grace answered.

"Those are both good choices. And you will be helping either people or animals, which is always good." Alli said.

"What about you,Dylan?" Johnny asked," What career is in your future?"

"I am going to go to school to study Biochemical Engineering." Dylan said.

"You must be very smart." Johnny said almost proudly.

"He is." Alli said," 4.0 G.P.A. and a football star at his old school."

"That's good." Johnny said, and then so he wouldn't feel excluded Johnny asked Adam," What about you, Adam? What do you think you want to do with your life?"

"I want to be a writer." Adam said.

"That is awesome." Johnny told him.

"Yes, it is." Alli said," I plan on publishing one of his novels or short stories one day."

"What about Katharine?" Johnny asked.

Just as he finished asking about her, they all heard Katharine slam a door upstairs.

Alli rose from her chair at the dinner table and said," Well as of now she just better hope that she's still alive by the time she's old enough to go to college. I swear I don't know what's wrong with that girl, but I am about to find out."

And with that Alli left the dining room and headed up the stairs to have a little discussion with her eldest daughter, who was upstairs doing something Alli never expected to find her doing.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	16. Chapter 16

As Alli stood in the Katharine's doorway, she found her daughter packing up boxes of clothes. Repacking the boxes that had been unpacked just days ago.

"What are you doing, Katharine?" Alli asked her eldest daughter," You unpack those boxes right now."

"No." Katharine said to her mother firmly.

"Excuse me?" Alli asked," What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I guess that's not really a word that **you** know is it?" Katharine replied," I am not unpacking these boxes. I am moving back to Chicago. I just got off the phone with Dad. He said that I can move back in with him. And that I could come tonight."

"And just how are you going to pay for the plane ticket?" Alli asked.

"Dad told me to put it on his credit card." Katharine responded with a smirk.

"Fine. If you want to go. Go. I'm not going to stop you if you don't want to live with me you don't have to. According to the law, you are old enough to decide which parent you want to live with and if you think that you will be happier living with your father then go." Alli told her daughter.

"I will be happier." Katharine told her mother and then shut the door to her room right in her mother's face.

Alli went back downstairs, holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

She sat down at the dinner table.

"I heard the door slam." Johnny said," Is everything ok?"

"Katharine has decided that she is moving back to Chicago to live with her father." Alli told him.

"What?" Dylan interrupted," Why is she doing that?"

"I guess she isn't happy about finding out that you two don't share the same father." Alli explained," Why she wants to live with her father, though, is beyond me."

"I don't get it either." Helena said, at that moment," She hated him her entire life. We all did. That's why we all chose to live with you."

"I don't want you to hate your father." Alli said as she faced Helena, but she was speaking to all of her children.

"Well I do." Helena said," He cheated on you. A lot. And you never did anything wrong or bad to him."

"Is she really going? Or is she just acting like she's going?" Adam asked," She is a bit on the dramatic side."

"I think she's definitely going. She said she was leaving tonight." Alli answered.

"Fine. Let her." Adam said," If she's going to take Dad's side now then she deserves to live with him."

"Don't say that, Adam." Alli said," You're sister is just having a hard time with the news she was just given."

"Yeah. So am I." Helena jumped back in," But you don't see me threatening to, like, jump off a building or something, do you?"

"What about this situation are you having a hard time with?" Alli asked her daughter sincerely.

"Ummm…." Helena started," Just finding out that Dylan is only our half-brother is weird.

Just then Katharine started stomping down the stairs with a roll-along suitcase clunking down behind her.

"I'm taking a taxi to the airport." Katharine informed her family and guests," You can just ship my stuff to me next week or something."

Alli got up and followed her daughter, who was now making her way towards the front entrance of the house," That's fine. Have a safe trip. I love you."

"Just answer me these two questions." Katharine said to her mother," Did Dad know that you were already pregnant when you married him? And did he know that he wasn't Dylan's father when he married you?"

"Yes and yes." Alli replied to her daughter's questions," I never lied to your father about any of that."

"Ok." Katharine said emotionlessly," One more question. Did you love Dad or were you just using him because you knew that you were pregnant and that he had money and could take care of you?"

"I did love your father." Alli answered," The fact that he was financially able to help me raise Dylan was a good thing. A great thing, but it wasn't the reason why I married him. I loved him. I loved him a lot. I love that he helped me support Dylan even though he didn't have to. But I hate the fact that he cheated on me for years and only financially supported Dylan. He never really acted fatherly towards him and I hate that. But I understand if you want to go live with him now, because you hate me."

"Good." Katharine said," Because I **am** going."

"Bye." Alli said to Katharine as she turned towards the door, opened it and walked out.

As Katharine was closing the door behind her she responded to her mother's goodbye with a," Good riddance."

Alli stood in front of the closed door wanting to yet again, cry. But she wouldn't do it now. She would do it later when she was alone in her bed. It would be like old times when she was married to her ex-husband, lying alone in bed at night crying with a pillow over her face so that her children wouldn't hear or be scared or worried, by it.

TBC….

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Alli walked back in to the dining room.

"So I guess she didn't want a heartfelt goodbye, huh?" Dylan asked his mother.

"Apparently not," Alli answered," I'm sure that she will call each of you tomorrow."

After they had finished eating everybody started to clear the table when Johnny said," Why don't you kids go off and do something together or separately? It doesn't matter. Alli and I need to talk privately."

All of the kids left the house and Johnny and Alli went into the kitchen to wash the dishes together.

As they washed the dishes Johnny said to Alli," I can't believe that we have more drama in our lives now than we did when we were teenagers in high school."

"I know. I thought the drama was supposed to lessen as we got older, not get worse." Alli agreed," Is that the private thing that we are supposed to be discussing?"

"Actually, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about your daughter leaving and that I want you to know that I am here for you if you every need to talk about it or anything else." Johnny told her.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me. I know a lot of people say that, but I really mean it." Alli said," I don't really know anybody in this town anymore and my parents haven't talked to me since I was eighteen. So really my kids are the only people I have in my life right now."

"And me." Johnny assured her.

"And you." Alli agreed," I'm glad that we can be friends after everything we've gone through together."

"Me too," Johnny said.

Weeks passed. Johnny and Alli and their kids had dinner together on a regular basis, but Alli and Johnny were strictly just friends, never alone with each other for more than a few minutes at a time.

They each went on about their jobs and their daily activities and the kids started school.

Dylan walked into Degrassi High. It was his first day and if he hadn't been such a social person and been involved in so many activities at his last school he would have been nervous.

He and his brother and sisters walked up the steps and inside of the school where he spotted Bridget and Grace. They spotted him at the same time and walked up to him and his other siblings.

"Hi Dylan!" They both greeted him.

"Hi Bridget! Hi Grace!," Dylan replied.

"Do you need help finding your way around?" Bridget asked.

"No, but thanks. That would kind of be out of your way considering that I am a senior and you two are freshman. So I was thinking that you could show Helena around, seeing as she is also a freshman and is kind of nervous about today, could you do that for me?" Dylan asked.

"Sure, we can do that." Bridget replied.

"Thanks." Dylan said to both of his sisters.

Dylan, his three sisters and his brother all went to the principal's office to pick up their class schedules and afterwards went their separate ways.

Dylan walked into his homeroom class and took the only empty seat left. He looked to his left to see who was sitting next to him. It was a guy, who was about seventeen with black hair and brown eyes and appeared to be half black and was also wearing a jacket that told Dylan that this guy played some kind of sport.

The guy took in Dylan's presence and extended his hand," You must be new here."

"How could you tell?" Dylan asked, as he shook the guys' hand.

"I've lived here my entire life. I know when someone's new," The guy said," So new guy what's your name?

"Dylan Wilson," Dylan answered," What's yours?"

"George Dallas," The guy answered," So do you play any sports?"

"Mostly just football," Dylan replied," What about you?"

"Hockey, always hockey," George responded," My dad is the hockey coach."

"Does it suck having a parent work in the school you have to go to everyday?" Dylan asked.

"More than you know." George answered.

After the class ended, George said to Dylan," We're having tryouts for the hockey team today. You should come."

"I've never actually played hockey before." Dylan told him.

"Trust me. If you can play football, you can play hockey." George assured Dylan.

"Ok fine," Dylan said," I'll be there."

"Cool. Tryouts are at lunch." George told him and then they went their separate ways.

TBC…..

Coming up: Mike Dallas, as a thirty-eight year old hockey coach. Guess those big NHL dreams didn't pan out for him.

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Oh and feel free to check out my poetry at: u/691895/xxteenangst16xx


End file.
